


Not So Routine Call

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Meetings, Immortal Juudai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Ever since hearing from Yusei about his duel in the past, Crow couldn't stop wondering what the other two duelists were like in person. Especially the one the world seemed to have forgotten about. Judai was out of everyone's reach and would never be able to answer any of Crow's questions.Or at least that's what he thought until a routine call about a break in turns out to be everything but routine.





	Not So Routine Call

Crow had imagined a lot about what the people of the past Yusei duelled with were like. Sure, he had poked Yusei until the other told him everything he knew about them, but it wasn't the same as meeting them, as dueling with them. And sure, he could hunt down old recordings and articles of Yugi's duels to help his imagination along, to help create an image of the strong and kind king that inspired so many others after him. 

But there was next to nothing out there on Judai and what he did find was so vague it could've easily been someone with the same name. It was as if someone made sure to delete any mention of him. Even what he heard from Yusei was kept rather vague. Yusei explained that Paradox had specifically targeted him, had cornered him with 3 stolen dragons in a city he burned to ash.

Yet somehow Judai had survived getting blasted by a signer dragon powered by a psychic duelist. Not only that, but the few scratches he got healed right in front of Yusei's eyes. That coupled with the fact that even Yusei could see and hear spirits around him made Yusei come to the sound conclusion of 'not human'. But that left it so open about just who and what he was. To Crow he sounded like Lua's personality coupled with a mixture of Luca's and Aki's powers on steroids. Many _many_ steroids. God, he could probably rip them all apart if he wanted to.

So he really didn't have that much of a solid image of Judai in his head. It was more of a collection of images that switched whenever Crow remembered a different aspect of him. And Crow had no way of solidifying those images with the guy both rather old and forgotten by now. Or at least that's what he thought.

Crow was used to going on cases about break ins or removing unwanted people from places they really shouldn't be in. Something about being a fellow marked person and a part of Team 5D's made most people more agreeable with him and his job significantly easier, even if the people who called weren't the most appreciating of his work. Some of his colleagues joked that the m on his forehead stood for magic. Crow laughed and waved it of. Yusei was the one with the magic powers when it came to all sorts of people. Crow liked to focus his efforts on kids and card games. 

Now normally when on a case about a break in that resulted in a clash between owner and burglar, Crow would need to actually put in work to both remove said burglar from the property while also dealing with the stressed out owners while everyone's adrenaline is sky high. Thankfully he never had to deal with such situations on his own, at least one car joining him on the scene since he couldn't really take the burglars to jail on his d-wheel. 

So imagine his surprise when Crow along with 4 colleagues showed up to a call about a man finding 3 others standing in his apartment when he came out of the shower only to find all 3 burglars neatly tied up in front of an open apartment door. A rather small guy, smaller than Crow even though he would put them around the same age, was standing over them. He was dressed in a loose pair of pants and a shirt several sizes too big for him. He kept on running his fingers through his puffed up two toned hair that obviously didn't dry right if his grimace was anything to go on. 

The 3 thieves tried to wobble away from him every so often and flinched whenever he so much as looked at them. When they noticed the security team they stared crying tears of joy. They mumbled something about how they were being saved and how they never would do something evil ever again. It was rather comedic. 

Crow cleared his throat to push down the urge to laugh. "You reported the break in?"

The man turned his head to face them. "Yep, that's me."

"You seem to have the situation under control."

"Well, yeah, but I'm only renting this place for the closest I'll ever get to a vacation and I'm not paying for any damage these guys," he paused to turn back to the burglars who flinched and tried to become one with the wall behind them. "Might have left on the lock in the long run."

Crow nodded. "Understandable. I'll just be taking your statement and information while my colleagues take care of these 3."

"Sure, whatever you need to get this over with."

Crow didn't even mind his bad mood. It was way better than the screaming and sudden attacks on the restrained burglars he normally dealt with. He pulled out his datapad and got ready to type as his colleagues picked up the 3 burglars and started leading them down the staircase.

"Name?"

"Yuki Judai."

Crow paused. He knew that name. He knew it very well, having typed it so many times while trying to find the man it was attached to. The one standing in front of him couldn't be the same person. That guy was at least in his 40s by now. Crow stopped his train of thoughts and typed in the name with practiced movements.

"Can you describe to me what happened?"

"I got here very late yesterday so I planned to make this my relaxation day before any work might pop up and ruin it down the week. I got out of the shower around 20 minutes ago. To find these guys walking through the door, scanning the room for anything worthwhile. Until they saw me. From the looks on their faces it was as if _I_ barged in on _them_ while they were only wearing a towel," Judai grinned evilly. Crow didn't bother to hide his own grin.

"And how did they end up all tied up? I'm assuming they didn't fall over in shock." 

Judai laughed at that. Crow liked the sound of it. "No, no- nothing like that, though I would've loved to see that. I'm a psychic duelist. They took one look at my monster and they were begging for mercy. I tied them up, got dressed and now we're here."

More and more things kept on adding up. First the name, then his behavior and the psychic duelist thing. But should Crow risk asking such a question? Very few people remembered time even being in danger in the first place, much less that Yusei traveled through it to restore it.

Judai looked at the open door. "At least they didn't destroy the lock. Or not enough for it to be noticeable right now. I'll have to have the landlady come over and check it out."

Well, it wasn't like he would ever get another chance like this. If it wasn't the same Judai then he could laugh it off, but if it was and he didn't ask… He knew that he would regret not asking, always stuck in his imagination, wondering about what-if's.

"Just one last question," Crow trailed off as he steeled himself for whatever answer he would get. "Are you the same Yuki Judai that helped fight Paradox?"

Judai's aura filled the air around them. Crow found himself unable to move, even breathing was hard. 'Not human' Yusei's words rung through his mind. There was no doubt that Yusei was right in his assertion. Judai's eyes slid down to Crow's right forearm as if he could see the mark hidden beneath his clothes. Hell, he probably could see it given the fact that Judai calmed down as soon as his eyes found it. 

"Why? Did Yusei say bad things about me?" Judai asked teasingly. Acting like he wasn't just in outright murder mode a few seconds ago.

"No, nothing like that! Quite the opposite in fact! It's just...unlike Yugi there isn't really much if anything about you out there and I want to know more about the person that Paradox targeted like that."

Judai was quiet for a long moment his eyes flickering back and forth between Crow's as if searching for something. It made him nervous. Did he say something wrong? Finally, Judai opened his mouth again. 

"...Is this your way of asking me out for a date?" he asked hesitantly. 

Crow spluttered. "Eh...I...well...maybe...yes?" He hadn't really thought about it, had never considered it to be a possibility. But he could admit that the thought of them on a date made his heart beat faster.

Judai smiled at him. "How about you give me a little tour? I haven't been in this city for almost 20 years trying not to mess up the timeline by meeting Yusei before I was supposed to. And while we do that I can answer your questions."

"Sounds great! When are you free? I'm free pretty much every evening but you said something about work popping up at any time."

"Yeah, that will always be a possibility, but tonight should be fine. Can you do 8? Later would be fine too, I'm a creature of the night," Judai said, grinning to himself as if he made an inside joke.

"I should be able to make it here around 8."

"8 it is." 

For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other until Judai slid a hand through his hair and grimaced. He took a few steps towards his temporary apartment. With one hand on the handle he turned back to Crow.

"Well officer, since it looks like I got a date tonight, I have to go wash my hair again so I at least don't look like someone tried to rob me just as I got out of the shower."

Crow grinned. "I'll leave you to it then. We might contact you again concerning the case. I hope you have a lovely evening!"

"Thanks, you too," Judai said, sending a last smile his way before closing the door.

Crow smiled to himself all the way downstairs. This certainly wasn't how he imagined meeting Judai, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
